Naruto: Memories of Reiatsu
by Blackhound18
Summary: After an intervention from another world, the world of the Naruto is forever changed. Now Naruto Uzumaki will have to learn what he is in this grand world of Ninja. Be patient and all will be revealed!
1. Prelude

**Prelude: When Worlds Collide**

It is yet another peaceful day within Soul Society. The captain of Squad 6, Kuchiki Byakuya stood in his chambers gazing at the benevolent beauty of Seireitei. The captain stood stoic as he awaited the arrival of his new vice-captain, Lieutenant Abarai Renjii. The previous third-seated officer seemed fit to hold the mantle, his loyalty and distinction of service were up to the standards required for the position. After getting a recommendation from the 5th division Captain ,Sosuke Aizen, the young noble saw no reason to deny his appointment.

The new lieutenant walked into his chambers with urgency, "Captain I have a report from the 1st Division, we have orders from the Head Captain". Upon hearing this, the noble swiftly exited his office and began the long walk to the building of the 1st Division. Renjii turned and left with the captain as they walked towards their destination. To pass the time the two carried light conversation, both men still getting used to their relationship. Byakuya knew relatively little of the previous 6th seated officer, and he resolved to try and understand the man that would be his second in command. From conversation he managed to pick up on Renjii's loyalties, general likes and dislikes, and his motivation for fighting. As the two entered the 1st Division compound Byakuya took note of several members from the SRI that were leaving the building as well. In time the two reached their destination, the office of Head Captain Genryusai Yamamoto.

"You both may enter," the ancient Shinigami said before Byakuya even touched the door. When they walked in Byakuya saw his 11th Division counterpart, Zaraki Kenpachi, standing there as well. As usual Zaraki wild and aggressive appearance was only matched by his equally is wild speech.

"Where have ya been Kuchiki, the one time I show up on time the great noble is late to the party," Zaraki said with a hint of sarcasm.

Without addressing the most recent comment Byakuya addressed the matter at hand. "What is going on that requires two captains of Gotei 13 to be assembled," he said, "I would assume it has something to do with an inquiry made by the SRI."

"Direct as always," the elderly Shinigami stated, "You are correct. The SRI has detected a strong level of reiryoku coming from the human world. Upon investigation they detected an anomaly within the Dangai."

"Why don't the egg heads at the SRI handle this bull," exclaimed Kenpachi in annoyance.

"Yeeeaaahhh! Ken-chan and me have more important things to do then run errands for the neerrrddsss!," the pink-haired child lieutenant of the 11th division, Yachiru Kusajishi, said from the shoulder of Zaraki.

"Under normal circumstances you would be right," Yamamoto began, "But after looking at the report from Captain Kurotsuchi I have deemed it necessary to send you two in order to investigate. Captain Kuchiki, due to your attention to detail and efficiency you will lead the investigation portion of this mission. Captain Zaraki, since we do not yet know the scope of this threat you are being sent to neutralize it. Is that understood."

"Yeah yeah we got ya old man," Kenpachi replied, obviously annoyed with the orders. While he would not show it on his face, Byakuya was equally as annoyed with this, only for having to work with the brutish 11th division Captain. After the group of Shinigami finished discussing a few smaller matters they made their way towards the gates of the Dangai. The gates attendant, an unseated officer from the 12th division was there to greet them. Having been made aware of their coming he had decided to make prepare the gate for the arrival of the Captains and their respective lieutenants. Byakuya took a mental note to let one of his superiors know of his forethought. Within minutes they were on their way through the darkness of the Dangai.

"No matter how many times I come through here I always friggin hate it," complained Zaraki, "I really hope those 'tards at the SRI were right about this. I don't want to waste my time on some bullshit mission." Byakuya was about to reply when he began to sense a shift in reishi within the Dangai. For a while he lost track of time, in front of him Zaraki's movements slowed to a crawl. He looked to his hands and they were equally as slow and as suddenly as it began all returned to normal within the abyss of the Dangai.

"Captain Kuchiki what was that," Renjii asked, obviously aware of what had occurred.

"I do not know exactly," he admitted.

"Hey why you sissies slow up for! Hurry up," exclaimed Zaraki, seemingly unaware of what had just occurred. Byakuya motioned towards Renjii to speed up so they could continue with the mission faster, and investigate the reason for this oddity.

**Konohagakure – Attack of the Kyuubi**

Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village, stood on top of the great stone faces of his predecessors. It was his duty to lead and protect the village, a duty he took pride in, and he was failing to do so. His wife, Kushina Uzumaki, was the jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. After giving birth a masked man managed to infiltrate and steal his newborn child, Naruto. He was then forced to leave his wife's side to protect his son from the masked man. Upon doing so the intruder released the seal on his wife and took control of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi. After moving his wife to safety along with his child Minato went to his village, which was now in the middle of battle with the Kyuubi. He could see the shinobi of his village battling the Nine-Tails, pushing it back out of the village. The monstrous demon's rage demolished dozens of shinobi and just as many buildings with each swipe of its massive claws. Even with the assistance of Hiruzen Saratobi, his predecessor the Third Hokage, there was little they could do against this force of nature. The Kyuubi began to charge a mass of dense chakra, known as the Tailed-Beast Bomb. Having learned from Lord Third the power of this technique Minato began to focus his chakra to counter it.

_My Space-Time Barrier should be able to handle it_, he thought as he readied the technique. The Kyuubi release the mass of chakra towards the village and Minato placed his signature barrier technique to block it. Several miles behind him the attack exited his jutsu, well away from the village. Satisfied he readied himself to attack the Kyuubi when he felt himself being pulled into something… a space-time technique. Minato activated his _Flying Thunder God _technique to escape.

"Your speed is amazing Yellow Flash," a voice said_. _Minato turned to see the masked man standing behind him. In the distance the attack of the Kyuubi continued, Minato knew that this individual was in control of the Nine-Tails. Control over the nine-tails and extensive knowledge of the Hidden Leaf.

"Are you Uchiha Madara," he asked. The Masked man remained silent, and a chain attached to his wrist fell behind him.

The two shinobi charged at each other, Minato knew his opponent had some form of space-time ninjutsu but he did not know the extent of its abilities. What he did know is that he had to be faster than him, or he would get caught in the same technique as before. He threw his kunai at him while readying his original move, the Rasengan. His kunai phased through his opponent. With perfect timing Minato teleported to his kunai, that was now above the Masked Man, hitting him with the Rasengan.

"Very good Lord Fourth," He said, "But this is futile against the power of the…" Before he could finish Minato used his Flying Thunder God technique to get behind him and used his Contract Seal to release whatever control he had over the Nine-Tailed Fox. He opened his mouth but he began to feel a pressure unlike anything he had ever felt before. This pressure was not like what was given off by the Nine-Tails, it was a pressure that seemed to crush his very soul… a spiritual pressure.

**Zaraki Kenpachi – Outside Konohagakure**

The 11th division captain looked around, even he could tell this was not where he should be. Not only did it not look like the Human World, it felt… weird. Kenpachi may not have any skill in detecting spiritual energy but even he could tell there was just something off about this place.

"Where the hell are we," he said, more of a general statement then a question.

"This place, it feels as though the earth, the wind, the very trees, are filled with energy. Everything is so… alive," the red-headed Lieutenant, Renjii Abaraii said.

"I agree completely Abaraii," Byakuya said. Before anyone else said a word Kenpachi felt a dense and sinister aura. If he felt it he knew that those who were with him felt it as well. Whatever it was, it was strong. And that meant that Kenpachi Zaraki, would have some fun tonight.

**Hiruzen Saratobi – Konhagakure**

"DO NOT LET THIS BEAST DESTROY YOUR HOMES!," the elderly shinobi shouted. Hiruzen Saratobi, the Third Hokage, was hailed as one of the most powerful shinobi ever to walk the ninja world. In his prime there were those who said he was the strongest of all the Hokage. But now he was an old man, old and tired. But he took up arms once again to defend the village he had defended for all of his life. While not being the current leader of the village, all of the ninja in the Hidden Leaf looked to him as a leader. And today of all days he gladly took up that mantle to combat this terrible demon. So here he stood, a god amongst men, leading the ninja of the Leaf Village against the Kyuubi. He could tell that the morale of his fellow shinobi was faltering. It had been nearly an hour and they seemed to be making no real progress against this beast. It smashed it's tails on the ground creating a mighty tremor then released a roar that pushed back all those who were attacking it. The Kyuubi looked down and made eye contact with the Third Hokage.

"YOU!," the beast bellowed, "I WILL KILL YOU ALL FOR SEALING ME WITHIN YOUR WHORES!". Unlike before, the Nine-Tails had spoken. Not only that the beast attacks were now directed at the shinobi, not at the village. Whatever had been controlling the beast before had no affect on it now. Now it seemed to be acting on its own accord, and it seemed hell bent on vengeance against those who imprisoned it. In his hands he held the Monkey King Emma, his longtime companion, who had transformed into a diamond-hard staff.

"Stand your ground! We must not falter!," Saratobi yelled, more so to himself then to his fellow Shinobi. As the nine-tails prepared to attack a pressure befell the village. To Saratobi it felt like a slight annoyance but the ninja around him were brought to their knees by the strength of this pressure.

A large man with wild hair wielding a katana charged the Kyuubi from above. He had a black shihakusho with a white haori over it. The sleeves were ripped and the jacked had some sort of emblem on his back. On his left eye there was an eye patch, and it was clear that the pressure was emminating from this individual. Saratobi motioned to help him in his attack when two men appeared in front of him. One wore a simple black shihakusho and a katana on his side, his red hair was tied into a ponytail that resembled a pineapple. The other had smooth jet-black hair and had the same black shihakusho but also wore a haori over it as well.

"Kuchiki!," yelled the man who had engaged the Nine-Tails, "You stay back with the geezer! I want to have my fun." The man with the black hair nooded in agreement.

"Your friend has no idea what he is up against!," Saratobi cried, "Do you not care for his life."

"You must be strong yourself to still be standing," Kuchiki said, "The brute is strong, do not underestimate his prowess." Saratobi though knew better, no one is powerful enough to fight the Kyuubi alone. But he knew he was not going to be able to lend aid while these two were in his way.

All he good do was watch the battle between these strange warriors and the Demon Fox.

**Kenpachi Zaraki – vs. Kyuubi**

"URAAAHHH," Zaraki yelled while slashing at one of the legs of the massive fox he was fighting. As with most of his attacks, the fox seemed more annoyed than hurt and countered in rage by using its other paw to crush the shinigami. Kenpachi stood his ground, and freed himself from the Nine-Tailed fox and slashed off one of the beast claws. "You are hella strong for a giant fox!", Kenpachi said as the Nine-tailed fox reeled in pain.

"You are brave and strong," The Kyuubi replied, "I have no problem with you shinigami, now leave and return to your world else I will devour your soul!"

"So ya know bout shinigami," Kenpachi said, "I ain't never hear of what you are before. You sure aint no hollow"

"I have lived for a very long time death god, and you do not belong here! Begone," the Kyuubi roared, obviously not wishing to continue with this fight.

"But the fight is just getting started ! And I have yet to have my fill!," Kenpachi yelled as he resumed his attack. In an impressive show of force Kenpachi began to push the Fox back, remaining under the fox as to avoid attacks from the demon's many tails. The two continued this dance, with Kenpachi dodging between the Kyuubi's legs attacking its limbs, and the nine-tails getting annoyed with the fight.

"ENOUGH," the Kyuubi bellowed, releasing a roar that forced Kenpachi away from it. Zaraki flew through several buildings, his eyes crazed and bloodthirsty. The demon fox began to gather energy in front of its mouth. Even without being able to detect energy Kenpachi knew he would be in big trouble if he didn't get serious. His eye patch, which was meant to limit his power so he could enjoy fighting longer, was quickly removed. All of his spiritual energy, or reiryoku, was unleashed so he could take the attack. Before he could get into a defensive stance the beast took advantage of this opening and released his attack. A massive explosion enveloped the area, wiping clean the landscape and scarring the body of Kenpachi. By the time the dust cleared Zaraki was barley standing, on the edge of consciousness, as the Kyuubi made its way to the Shinigami Captain to finish him off.

"Howl! Zabimaru!," yelled Renjii Abaraii as he attacked the Nine-Tailed fox, scratching the face of the demon fox. Before he could speak he was hastened to a group of humans.

"Can you heal this man," Byakuya said to them.

"We should be able to stabilize him," a female human said to him, unshaken by what was going on. Without speaking Kuchiki vanished, probably to fight the demon fox. Kenpachi tried to move but the last attack from the nine-tails took a lot out of him. As he faded out of consciousness he smiled at having found something stronger than him.

**Byakuya Kuchiki v. Kyuubi - Konohagakure**

By the time Byakuya had returned to the fight Renjii had already suffered major damage from trying to occupy the attention of the nine-tails. It was all the lieutenant could do just do dodge the attacks of the demon fox. Byakuya knew that his subordinate would not last much longer without intervention.

"_**Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of truth! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado # 33**__ Sōkatsuki" _Byakura said as he unleashed a mass of blue spiritual energy that crashed against the massive fox throwing it off balance. The Kyuubi shifted it's weight and slammed one of its tails into Byakuya sending him crashing into the ground. With surprising speed the Kyuubi rushed the downed Shinigami who was forced to use Shūnpo to evade it.

"_**Hado # 58 Tenran!,"**_ Byakuya shouted as he unleashed a widening tornado to slow his opponent. The Kyuubi swiftly leaped out of the attack before it could take full effect and leaped towards the Captain. Byakuya Shunpo'd back to the ground and prepared to unleash another spell when the Kyuubi flipped itself over, now having a dense orb in its maw. Before he could react the nine-tails released its attack at Byakuya. Without an incantation Byakuya used _**Bakudo # 81 Danku**_ to protect himself from most of the blast.

From this exchange Byakuya knew that the Nine-Tails was a perceptive combatant, such as himself. It knew that he was faster than him, and kept on the offensive to prevent the Shinigami from mounting an effective attack. Byakuya knew that he would have to defend and attack at the same time.

"You are strong Demon, stronger than many opponents I have faced. It is not often that I am forced to use my full strength," Byakuya said to the nine-tails as it landed on the ground.

"Do not flatter me child! You have no idea what you are up against Soul Reaper," The Kyuubi said.

Byakuya unsheathed his sword, his zanpakuto, and held the edge towards the ground, "**Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi**." When the blade reached the ground, nothing happened. In that moment the Kyuubi rushed towards him and landed a direct hit. Byakuya flew through several buildings before he skirted to a halt. As he struggled to his feet he remembered what his Lieutenant had said, that this world was 'different' somehow. The Kyuubi did not allow him further thought; it was standing above Byakuya with its hand raised to finish the job. Byakuya body was in too much pain to allow him to move, but the fatal blow never happened. In a surprising show of strength Renjii Abarai stopped the attack before it could reach him.

"Just… returning the favor… Captain," Abarai said as he struggled to maintain his pose.

"**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet**," a voice said as a flaming dragon smashed into the Kyuubi. The elderly man that Byakuya saw earlier appeared next to him. "You are strong son, but do not think you can fight this demon on your own. Now get up I know you have more fight left in you," the old man said to him. As he finished his statement a few more humans leaped into contact, shouting something about earth release as several walls emerged from the ground encircling the fox and smashing into it.

"SARATOBIII!," The Nine-Tailed fox yelled in rage as it recovered from these attacks. The entire area was then assailed with the demonic energy emanating from the fox demon. It was then that Byakuya realized that the fox was holding back against him, damaging his pride. The humans, knowing their weakness, continued to battle with the demon.

"You stay here and wait for our medical-nin to tend to your injuries, we can hold this monster off for that long." The old man said to Byakuya.

"Are you the strongest one here," Byakuya asked.

"Oh me? Oh no there is one more. My successor… the Fourth Hokage." The elderly man said before he ran back into battle. One stronger than him, Byakuya thought to himself, these must not be ordinary humans. More of the human warriors, called shinobi in this world, ran to the battle ignoring the Captain.

"Lord Fourth is on the battlefield!" one of them yelled. Before he could turn to see the face of this "Fourth Hokage" a young man with blonde hair appeared before him.

"I appreciate your assistance but please allow us to finish the job," He said, "This is an internal matter and I do not want outsiders to be injured fighting this beast."

"And under whose authority do you speak boy," Byakuya said to the young man.

"My authority, as the Fourth Hokage it is my responsibility to defend this village. It is my fault the beast is attacking, and I will seal this monster into my own child if need be, to protect this village," The man told him with honesty and sincerity. The level of honor impressed Byakuya, for a human he was obviously strong and his desire to protect what true.

"Then I will help you with your duty, not as an outsider but as a comrade-in-arms," Byakuya told him, "I may not be at full strength but I will aid you in the defeat of this beast."

"If you insist on helping then listen carefully, the Kyuubi is using its full power and there be cannot afford to make a mistake with this. If only we had a…" the man said when the distinctive reiatsu of Zaraki Kenpachi fell on the village. "… Distraction."

**Kenpachi Zaraki **

Thanks to those human medics Kenpachi was back in action, and feeling stronger than ever. And his opponent of choice, the Nine-Tails, was just like he left it. He leaped into the air and grabbed onto the fur on the nine-tails head, slamming it into the ground. With the head next to him Kenpachi drove his zanpakuto into the Kyuubi's face and slashed outwards, drawing blood from the demon fox. Enraged, the Kyuubi used one of its tails to grab Kenpachi and throw towards a mountainside.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!," a voice said as Kenpachi crashed into a wall that had sprung up from the ground. "Careful there young man, you are strong I'll give you that but the Kyuubi is stronger yet."

Kenpachi swung his sword to kill the one who got in the way of his fight but the old man caught his hand completely, surprising the shinigami.

"Be careful where you swing that sword young man," the elderly man said. Then Kenpachi began to feel a strange energy eminating from this old man, it wasn't quite like spiritual pressure, more like the very life force of this man was crushing him. Whoever this guy was he was strong, very strong, and obviously was someone not to piss off.

"All I wanna do is fight that giant demon-fox," Kenpachi said, pointing his zanpakuto at the nine-tails.

"Then we have something in common," The man replied, "What is your name young man?"

"Kenpachi Zaraki, and yours old timer," Kenpachi asked.

"Hiruzen Saratobi," Hiruzen said to him. As the two turned to face the demon-fox Zaraki noticed a flash of yellow above it, and then it was gone. "It seems that this fight was taken elsewhere, come on Zaraki I am sure you do not want to miss out."

Slightly puzzled Kenpachi nodded in agreement and followed the elderly shinobi as they ran in the direction he assumed the Nine-Tails was in.

**Minato Namizake – Several miles outside of Konohagakure**

The Nine-Tailed Fox roared as it searched the forest for Minato. The warriors, Shinigami is what they called themselves, were further into the forest preparing to ambush the Nine-Tails. It took a little convincing but the proud warriors took the advice from the ninja once they understood the purpose of his actions, which was to seal the fox away in another jinchuriki. If these death gods were as powerful as they said they were, they would buy enough time for Minato to seal the Nine-Tails in his son. The Kyuubi was surprisingly fast, easily keeping up with the speed of the yellow flash, which was good seeing as he wanted to lure the beast deeper into the forest. It was then that the Yellow Flash reached a clearing in the woods…

"Howl, Zabimaru!," screamed Renjii Abarai. His sword shifted into a segmented whip-like blade that extended and wrapped around a tree. Renjii then braced himself as the Kyuubi ran into the blade, slowing it down momentarily for the second phase of the plan.

"_**Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end**__. Bakudo # 75 Gochūtekkan," _Byakuya chanted as five incredibly tall and thick pillars connected to each other by chains that pinned the Kyuubi to the ground. "Hurry up and set up your seal Minato! I do not know how long this will hold the Demon!" Byakuya called out to him as he struggled to maintain his technique. Minato activated his Flying Thunder God technique and appeared next to his wife and child, still safe, coddled next to each other.

"Kushina…," Minato said softly as he approached them, "We must re-seal the Nine-Tails."

Her eyes still locked on their child Kushina said, "If I must die to seal the Nine-Tails then so be it."

"There is no need for you to die Kushina," Minato replied, "If you die the Nine-Tails will not die with you. No. I will seal him inside Naruto, under your care he will grow to be a strong shinobi, and maybe one day he will tame the beast within."

"NO!," She yelled in defiance, "I won't let the demon be sealed inside of my son!."

"Kushina you know that I am right! By using your clans sealing jutsu along with _that technique_ our son will have a chance to tame the demon within him."

"I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS TO MY CHILD," She screamed at him, tears forming in her eyes, "What about his father! What… what about our family!"

Minato vanished above his son, knowing that he would not win in an argument with his wife.

"I love you," He said, vanishing to the clearing where the two shinigami were holding down the Nine-Tailed Fox. In the depths of his soul he could hear the cries of his wife cursing him, but he had a job to do.

"About damn time human! SEAL THIS THING NOW!," Cried out Renjii Abarai as he held his weapon trying to help restrain the Nine-Tails.

After a series of hand signs Minato clapped his hands and activated the _Dead Demon Consuming Seal_.

"_Interesting,"_ The deity said, "_What are you doing here brothers, this is not your world."_ It said, addressing the two Soul Reapers.

"Wadaya mean "brothers"," asked Renjii, who was obviously confused as to why a skeletal demon was talking with him and addressing him as a brother.

"_HAHA you know not where you are little death gods, you are far from the Soul Society! I am sure my little brother, your King, doesn't even know you are in my world!"_ The deity bellowed with a little bit of amusement.

"What are you exactly Shinigami-sama," Byakuya asked, taking a little bit of focus from holding the Kyuubi.

"_Me?! HAHA! I am the one true God of Death in this world!,"_ the God of Death told them. It observed what was going on and smiled, its pale teeth gleaming in the moonlight, "_It seems you are having some trouble little death gods." _

"I wish to seal this beast into my son, but it is far too powerful, would you seal half of the chakra away Shinigami-sama," pleaded Minato, who was struggling to maintain the jutsu that summoned the God of Death.

"_HOHO for my usual price I'll give ya an even better deal mortal!," _exclaimed the God of Death, "_Seeing as your summoning of me has allowed me to see my kin, I will seal the entire thing in the boy!"_

"How did you…" Minato began.

"_I am a God human; I do this summoning shit just to get out the house! MWAHAHAHA!," _ The death god bellowed, _"Well let's get this over with mortal, It's about time for Glee and I completely forgot to turn on the TiVo."_

"What is a…" Minato began.

"_SILENCE MORTAL! IT IS A TIME TO DO THE DEED!," _the eccentric God of Death bellowed. Its corporeal hand reached through Minato grasping his soul. It then reached towards the Nine-Tailed fox and grabbed its throat. Despite its struggling the Kyuubi could not fight the next few chains of events. The God of Death forced the Kyuubi, and all that was attached to it, into Naruto. The deity then placed a seal on the child for safe keeping. "_Little death god, come and stabilize the seal!."_ It said to Byakuya and Renjii. The two shinigami's moved to the side of the child and poured their reishi into the seal to stabilize the process.

The God of Death then looked down upon Minato, and the young Hokage knew exactly what was going to happen…

**Kushina Namikaze**

No no no no no, was all that Kushina thought as she speed through the forest. Her body was exhausted, but she could not allow her son to be damned to being the jinchuriki for the Nine-Tailed Fox. And most of all she would not allow the man she loved to die sealing the beast. He was the reason she made it this far in life, and she could not, and would not, let him die. Her newborn son, the love of her life: both were in this forest and she ran and ran and ran, hoping to stop the sealing of the Nine-Tails. She reached a clearing to see it…

Before her the God of Death stood behind Minato, grasping his soul. In front of him was her son Naruto, and two men with black shihakusho stood pouring some strange energy into him. As the God of Death prepared to take his "payment", Minato turned and looked at her, and for one moment they locked eyes. His crystal blue eyes and blond hair were as serene as always. There was no fear in his eyes, and for a moment she thought his mouth moved to say something to her. But she could not make it out for her the tears started to flow out of her eyes.

"MINATOOO!," she cried in agony as the deity ripped out his soul and devoured it. Kushina fell to her knees in despair, the love of her life… gone. Her body, and her spirit, was tired…

She had pushed herself to hard, she could feel the life leaving her body. Her thoughts turned to her newborn child… Naruto. Now Minato's fear, his child growing up without his mother, was going to happen. And she wept. For her lost love and for her parentless child. She wished that she could see her child some day, but she knew that it would never happen. She collapsed on the ground, and her eyes began to close. As she closed her eyes for her final rest she could only hope, hope that her child would grow and be strong. Stronger than anyone ever before him.

**Byakuya Kuchiki – 3 hours afterwards**

Byakuya stood in the ruined Village as humans began to return to the remains of their homes. Renjii Abarai was finishing getting treated by one of the medicinal shinobi of the village. The elderly man, the Third Hokage, was having a conversation the Kenpachi that was out of earshot of the 6th Division Captain.

"Hey Kuchiki," Zaraki shouted, "Old-man Hiruzen says he may know a way to get us outta here."

Byakuya moved towards the two men to hear what the Hokage had to say.

"From what I have learned from Captain Zaraki, you have arrived here though some form of space-time gate formed from this substance called 'reishi'," Hiruzen said as he rubbed his chin, "Lord Fourth's signature jutsu tapped into space-time and allowed him to travel at high speeds. Perhaps if you poured your... energy… into his jutsu it may be the catalyst you need to return home."

"Well if that is our only lead, I suppose we can try Lord Third," Byakuya said respectfully.

After Renjii recovered the three shinigami moved just outside the village along with the Third Hokage. After placing a strangely shaped kunai on the ground and drawing various character on the ground the Hokage motioned for the soul reapers to stand around the kunai.

"Just to be cautious I will leave the area, if you do return home I would like to thank you for aiding the Hidden Leaf Village. If you ever return here know that you will have allies with the shinobi," the Third Hokage said to them.

"Thank you Lord Hokage, it was a pleasure to fight with such distinguished warriors," Byakuya said to him.

"Yeah! For a geezer you're wicked strong! I'd love to see which one of us is stronger," Zaraki said as well.

"While I was of little help I'm glad to have been here too Hokage-sama," Renjii added. After a quick bow the Hokage left their presence so the shinigami could begin the process of returning home. The three soul reapers poured reiryoku into the kunai, wondering what was supposed to happen. Byakuya was about to stop the process when the world around him began to shift and distort. Before he realized it the three shinigami were standing inside of the Dangai with an exit in front of them. The three looked at each other puzzled before they decided to walk through the exit. When they walked out the unseated officer who saw them off looked up at them puzzled.

"Captains! How did you return so quickly. You just walked through the Dangai, I have yet to even close the gate… and why are you so injured!," the unseated officer inquired. Without saying a word Byakuya walked towards the 1st division offices to report what had occurred. Kenpachi and Renjii followed suit, both unwilling to explain what happened since they left. As the young noble captain walked through the streets of Soul Society he vowed to never forget what occurred, and deep down, he would always wish to return to the Land of Fire and fight with the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village.


	2. Chapter 1: A Voice from the Soul

**AUTHORS NOTE: I am taking a darker tone in certain parts of the story and making some other small changes for the sake of the story. Don't worry everything is planned out **** I intend to write this series in small "Arcs". A lot of characters are being re-vamped so… I hope you likey! Enjoy the first REAL chapter of **_**Naruto: A world in Paradox**_

**Chapter 1: A voice from the Soul**

**10 years after Kyuubi's attack – Konohagakure**

It has been ten years since the infamous attack on Konoha by the Nine-Tailed demon fox. The village has long since repaired the damage wrought by the beast. But sadly time does not heal wounds of the heart, the wounds brought on by despair and sadness. The villagers of the Hidden Leaf knew not the acts of bravery and sacrifice that had occurred on that fateful night. All they knew was that the Nine-Tailed Fox was now inside a boy. Instead of looking at this boy as a hero, being the one keeping the demon contained, they look at him like a pariah. To the villagers they see him as the very beast that destroyed their homes and killed their loved ones, and today is the 10th anniversary of that horrible attack.

And this is where our story will begin, on this day. In an empty apartment near the outskirts of the village a young boy sat alone. He wore orange track pants and sandals along with a hoodie emblazoned with the symbol of his clan on the back, Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki, a boy with crystal blue eyes and short blonde hair, sat at his table with a sole cupcake to celebrate his birthday… alone. When he was younger he would cry to himself, but that act stopped for none would comfort him in his time of sadness. He silently whispered to himself happy birthday wishes, imagining a loving father and a caring mother with him. He smiled to himself as he pictured the father he wished he had, a man like the Fourth Hokage. As he thought of that he remembered his resolve, his desire to become the Hokage. That way everyone in the village would acknowledge him. But in order for him to do that he would have to become a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto got out of his chair and was about to prepare to sleep when he heard voices.

"I think the boy lives up here," one of the voices said.

"Screw the Hokage! We will take care of this miscreant!," another yelled. That was all Naruto needed to hear to spur his movements; he ran to the window of his apartment and leaped out of it. From his training at the Ninja Academy the fall did not hurt him as much as a normal person. Once his feet touched the ground he began to sneak his way through the back alleys in order to avoid the mob out to get him.

"There he is," a man yelled from behind him. Naruto turned to see several villagers holding sticks and bats, eyes filled with hatred towards the blonde boy. He ran away from them, ducking into another alley as the mob pursued him. He kept running until he reached a dead end, but Naruto was determined not to get caught. He leaped up, using a chakra enhanced leap to jump higher, and bounced off the wall to land behind the mob.

"HA! Can't catch me slowpoke villagers!," he taunted before turning around and running again. This time another group cut off his retreat, but this would not slow him down. Naruto used his smaller size and darted between the legs of the mad villagers, causing confusion amongst their midst. The villagers cursed and yelled at each other to grab him but Naruto was moving quickly enough to avoid being captured. Thinking quickly, Naruto decided to double back into the group to add in extra confusion before he made his escape. The villagers became increasingly frustrated with his tactics, none thinking through their hatred of the boy. Naruto shuffled himself out the angry mob and continued his mad dash through the village.

As he looked at the angry mob still thinking that he was in their midst, Naruto turned just in time for a brick to crash into his skull. His vision blurred and blood seeped into his eyes. He tried to get up and continue to run but he was kicked in the stomach and slammed into a wall.

"Your wily little bastard, aren't ya little Uzumaki," spat the man that had hit Naruto with the brick. He struggled to stand only for another villager to run up and slam a bat onto his kneecaps. Naruto lay there on all fours as more people began to beat him with their weapons of choice.

Naruto did not know why he was there, nor did he know why they were doing this. Sure he knew that the villagers disliked him, but why would they do this… why would they want to kill him. Why wouldn't they just go away… why… why…

_BEGONE!,_ a voice said. In that instance all the pain that Naruto felt was gone. Every part of his body felt alive and filled with power. He felt invincible! Naruto looked around and all the villagers were on their knees, some were on their knees while some looked as if they were comatose. Naruto looked in amazement as what was happening before him. He reached out to help one of them, not wishing to cause any more trouble, but the moment he reached out the villager eyes went dark and passed out.

What kind of power is this, Naruto wondered to himself. And why was it…

As quickly as the power came to him the strange power left Naruto's body, and unconsciousness fell over him.

It was several hours later before he finally came to. He awoke in a hospital and already having been treated to that many injuries he received. As Naruto looked into the dark night sky he wondered as to what had just happened to him, and what was the voice that called from the depth of his soul.


	3. Chapter 2: An Empty Konoha

**Chapter 2: An Empty Konoha**

The sun was just rising when young Naruto decided to leave the hospital. No nurses had come to his room since he regained consciousness and he did not care for the patronizing attitudes of a nurse either. Plus he felt as good as new, brimming with energy, only feeling a little sore which was no reason for him to stay any longer. The boy snuck out of his room after grabbing his clothes. He grabbed his orange track pants and his dirty brown Uzumaki-clan hoodie and slipped out of the window. Seeing as he had just been chased through the streets young Naruto decided that he should spend some time outside his apartment, plus he felt that he should get some training done anyways.

Naruto made his way to a forest that was fairly close to the Ninja Academy. Naruto started off his training with a nice run to get warmed up. As he ran his mind drifted to the strange feeling that overwhelmed him before he passed out. The more Naruto thought the more his head hurt, and so he decided not to worry about it too much. As he finished his run Naruto decided to work in his Ninjutsu. He focused and tried to use a basic Shadow Clone Jutsu… that failed. But that did not deter the young ninja in training. And so he tried again… and again… and again. Hours passed with no real progress and Naruto was exhausted from his constant usage of chakra.

By then it was midday, so Naruto decided to take a break for lunch and then a nap before he continued with training. After a small breakfast put together from what he could find in the forest Naruto climbed into a tree for a nice nap. Before he realized it he was knocked out.

When Naruto opened his eyes it was completely dark outside. The young ninja in training cursed himself for his laziness and quickly jumped out of the tree and started his walk to his apartment. As he made his way back he looked up in the sky to try and find the moon, which was absent tonight. Naruto hated nights like that. He turned his attention to the forest ambiance, to find that there was none. Naruto stood still and attempted to listen to the sounds of the forest, but no matter how still he remained there was no sounds whatsoever. His heart began to race; there was always some sort of sound in the forest. Naruto ran into the residential area of the village to find all the houses dark and abandoned, as if no one lived here. No matter where he went, there was no one inside the Village of the Hidden Leaf. Where had everyone gone, he wondered to himself, why am I alone. Again the feeling of solitude began to bear on little Naruto's heart, he began to feel fear and his heart grew heavy with despair.

Then he heard footsteps. Naruto quickly turned around to see who it was and he saw the strangest of things. Behind him stood a tall man with white robe-like pants that seemed to glow. He wore a long white sleeveless jacket that extended towards the ground. His face was young but intense; his dark eyes seemed to look into Naruto's very soul. He had long black hair that extended past his shoulders and a scar that came across his nose. His face looked young, like he was in his twenties. His body was lean and sculpted, like he was built for battle. What were even stranger were the chains that covered his body. On his wrist were shackles with chains attached that wrapped up his forearms and on his chest the chains created an X-shape.

"Who are you!" Naruto called out to him. The man continued his walk towards Naruto. "What did you do to the Village?" Naruto shouted, trying to find some answers. Naruto's hand began to shake in fear, whoever this man was he was far stronger than Naruto. But Naruto knew he could not let his fear get the best of him. Whoever this guy was he was about to mess with the wrong ten year old. Naruto charged the man, running full-speed. He leaped in the air and threw a punch at his face only for it to be caught by the man's hand. Naruto launched a front-kick to get some distance from his opponent. So a frontal assault won't work, Naruto thought to himself, how about some misdirection. Changing tactics Naruto ran again this time going for a sweeping kick, the stranger lifted his foot to easily evade the attack. Naruto grabbed a hand full of dirt while he was down there and then used his attacking foot to kick off the leg that was still on the ground. Naruto tucked into a roll and leaped at his opponent again, throwing a punch with his off-hand. Again his fist was caught, but he came around with the hand that had grasped the sand and threw it in his opponent's eyes. Naruto used this opening to grab the head of the mysterious stranger and used his full strength to place a knee to his jaw.

"Are you done child," the man said with a deadpan look on his face. Naruto leaped off his opponents face to see that his assault did absolutely nothing to his opponent. "That was good thing boy, but your form is sloppy. I saw your attacks coming from a mile away."

"Shut-up ya chain wearing weirdo," Naruto retorted in offense, "I don't recall asking for ya help weirdo!"

"Then watch and learn child," The stranger said. The strange man leaped at Naruto grabbing his head and throwing him down the road they were battling on. Naruto skirted on the ground before he managed to recover from the attack, as he rolled into a recovery the stranger threw a punch to the top of Naruto's head. As quickly as the first strike a kick hit Naruto in the stomach sending him flying yet again. Naruto flipped backwards again to recover, this time throwing his hands up to protect himself; by doing so he blocked the punch that would have surely threw him back into the ground. Instead of pausing his opponent kicked him in the same manner as before, sending Naruto flying yet again.

In this manner the fight continued between the two. The mysterious stranger launching attack after vicious attack, and Naruto defending himself; in time Naruto was able to defend whatever attack thrown at him. At this point Naruto was done getting kicked around the Empty Konoha by the chained clad intruder; it was time for him to go on the offensive. He ducked under a kick and launched a sweeping kick that tripped his opponent. The stranger landed on his hands and launched a kick at Naruto which was countered by a kick from the young boy. Both fighters recovered and now stood in the silence, waiting for the other to move. Naruto attacked again, not willing to give his opponent any breathing room. The mysterious stranger blocked his punch again but Naruto would not give up. He punched with his other hand which was caught as well. The stranger and Naruto locked eyes; the strangers face remained unchanged since the start of their confrontation. This entire time the stranger acted as if he had not even acknowledged Naruto… and that pissed him off. Everyone shared that look, that detached look, that judging look. Why won't you acknowledge me, Naruto thought to himself, I will make you acknowledge me!

Once again a strange power came from Naruto. The stranger was taken aback from the overwhelming force coming from the young boy. Naruto used his full strength and planted both of his feet into the man's face making the man fly into a building. Naruto landed on the ground, feeling the power run through his body. Like his opponent did to him, Naruto rushed into the building to continue his attack. Amongst the rubble the stranger struggled to get up, so Naruto threw a punch with all his might, hitting nothing but air.

"Good, you are learning to fight. You learn quickly child," The stranger said to him as the chains on his right arm fell to the ground. Then the chain began to glow and emitting a strange power. As the light faded the shackle and chain transformed into a katana that glowed in the darkness.

"Come child," The man said as he began to give off and even stronger pressure than Naruto which paralyzed the boy, "Fight… or DIE!" Before he realized it the stranger was standing in front of him and came crashing down upon the boy.


	4. Clash! Way of the Blade Revelaed

**Authors Note: Sorry for the delay! Busy studying for Midterms (wish me luck!), If you have any feedback please leave a review! And enjoy the story **

**Clash! Way of the Blade Revealed**

Naruto ran through the empty streets of Konoha, trying to put distance between him and the man who was clad in chains. He had just received a cut that ran along his abdomen, ripping open his shirt and covering him in his own blood. In turn the ninja in training ran away, fearing for his life. As he ran he ripped of the sleeves to the hoodie he was wearing in order to cover his wound and stop the bleeding. Naruto took refuge inside a building to avoid being found.

"What happened to all that strength from before," the man said from inside the building Naruto was in. Naruto stared in fear, wondering if his life was going to end, "Is your life not worth fighting for child?" Naruto looked at the mysterious intruder, thinking about what he had said. Why am I not fighting back, he asked himself.

"Silence… if you will not stand for yourself… then what will you stand for. I am done talking with you boy, time to end this." The man said as he raised his blade to finish Naruto. He paused slightly and Naruto used that opportunity to flee yet again.

_Why aren't I fighting… why am I scared_, Naruto said as he continued running away. _How can I achieve my dreams if I cannot even fight for myself_, he continued. _If I run and cower no one will ever acknowledge me!, _Naruto thought. It was then that the young ninja made a decision; he made a decision to stand up and fight. In that moment Naruto saw something out the corner of his eye, something he felt like had always been there. A katana lay on the ground, it had an orange hilt and its guard resembled the emblem of the hidden leaf village. When he picked it up it felt almost natural, like it was not a weapon but a part of him. When he picked up the sword a feeling ran over his body, like he had returned home. He slung the sword over shoulder and it came to a rest across his back. Naruto turned around to see the man who had cut him earlier.

"You tired of running boy, finally given up hope," the man asked, maintaining his position and stance.

"Yeah I'm tired of running. Way I see it you'll catch me anyway." Naruto replied as he moved his hand toward his newly acquired sword. "Plus I can't loose here! I wanna be Hokage, and I cannot afford to lose here, ya know."

"I can't afford to be scared! If I retreat I'll die! I refuse to doubt myself anymore. I WILL DEFEAT YOU," Naruto said drawing his sword and charging his opponent. He knew nothing about fighting with a sword, but from his previous encounter he had more confidence in his hand to hand combat skills. He swung his blade wildly trying to get in close to land a good punch or kick. No matter how hard or fast he swung his opponent stepped out of the way easily.

Then the man clad in chains grabbed his hand, "You are as likely to hurt yourself as you are to hurt me fighting like that! Fight with discipline or do not fight at all." The man scowled at him. Naruto pulled his hand from the grip of his opponent and thought on what he was told. He decided to mimic the stance of his opponent. Again the young boy charged, this time keeping his attacks shorter and more precise, thrusting at his opponent to try and throw him off balance.

"Good thrust boy," the man said as he continued to dodge the attacks, "Now defend yourself." After he said this he brought his blade down on Naruto's head. The young boy rolled out of the way and recovered so he could attack again. The two fighters blades met and Naruto once again locked eyes with his opponent. This time the man's eyes were not distant, they were intense and passionate, as if he enjoyed clashing blades with him; and for a moment Naruto could have sworn a smile was on his face. Naruto took a leap backwards to think on this recent exchange. For some reason this man was trying to help Naruto, why would an intruder of the village want to help him.

"You still think you are in Konoha huh," The man said, assuming the distant demeanor that Naruto was used to.

"Well yeah! I mean everything looks the same ya know." The boy replied.

"Don't look with you eyes boy, feel your surroundings. What is different?," The man asked him. Naruto then began to focus, trying to feel the chakra of the surrounding area, and there was none. Instead Naruto felt a faint energy that was all around him, like the very ground was not made of earth but from energy. "What do you feel" the man asked him.

"I feel… energy," Naruto said, not knowing how else to put it.

"Well you are partially correct with that. Everything around you, from the buildings to my very body are made from a substance called reishi," the stranger said to him, "but for the sake of explanation I will call them spirit particles."

"Spirit particles… like Chakra?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm… well think of spirit particles like… chakra's big brother. In this world Chakra is formed from the combination of spirit particles and natural energy. Most shinobi must mix the power of their soul with their power of life, or nature energy, and by doing that they create chakra." The man said to him.

"Then what is this place then and what does it have to do with me," Naruto asked, his confusion growing.

"This place is composed completely of reishi Naruto, and you have the unique ability of being able to access your reiryoku directly." The man said to him.

"My reiry-what?"

"Your spiritual power," the man sighed, "but sadly this was not meant to be."

"What do you mean? If I was born with this power then why shouldn't I be able to use it, ya know?!" Naruto said with excitement.

"Do you remember the feeling you receive when those villagers attacked you," the man said to him.

"Yeah… I felt great! But they fell to the ground…" Naruto said as he thought back to what had happened to him.

"Well when you released your reiatsu…"

"My what…"

"You spiritual pressure! Now let me finish," The man said to him, "By releasing you reiatsu this world changed into what you see now, and I… lost myself."

"This is way too confusing!" Naruto said in frustration. It was then that Naruto finally realized something, "How do you know my name! I haven't even told ya it yet!"

The man smiled and pointed his sword at Naruto, "Keep fighting Naruto, we have talked enough and you have much to learn." After he finished his sentence the man charged at Naruto who barely managed to dodge the abrupt attack. Naruto raised his sword to deflect and went in to attack with a slash to the abdomen. His opponent took a step back to avoid the attack and attacked with an overhead strike that Naruto managed to block. Again and again the warriors traded blows, and as time passed Naruto refined his fighting style. No matter how much he changed he could not gain an advantage against the man clad in chains. As they crossed blades they fell into a rhythm of combat that consisted of Naruto pressing the attack using a myriad array of strikes to find an opening, and then he is suddenly put on the defensive avoiding attacks that are just as varied as the ones the shinobi used to attack.

As their fight continued the man clad in chains told Naruto many things about the nature of his abilities. He learned that there are warriors who use these abilities, and that in time, Naruto would learn the skills of these warriors. Naruto learned that these warriors are called shinigami, Death Gods, and are not to be mistaken with the God of Death. Naruto learned the different types of abilities for a shinigami: Zanjutsu, the way of the blade; Kido, the way of the spirit; Hoho, the way of agility; and Hakudo, the way of the fist. Naruto learned that he could use techniques of both shinobi and shinigami, given the correct training. From his fight earlier Naruto had begun to learn the basics of Hakudo, and he was now learning Zanjutsu.

"So what else is so special about bein' a shinigami, do I get a cool weapon," Naruto asked with enthusiasm in his voice.

"You already have it little Naruto," the man told him.

"This?" Naruto said, waiving around the blade he had found, "This katana is special?"

"Of course it is Naruto, you haven't noticed it yet?" the man said to him, "That sword was made for you. Even though you have never with a sword you are extremely capable with it. The weight, the balance, the very color, all of it was made for you." As Naruto heard this he could not help but realize how true it was. This sword, his sword, felt like it was supposed to be his, and for some reason, it felt like it had always been there.

"You understand now don't you," The man said to Naruto, "That sword is called a zanpakuto, a weapon spirit that was born… and will die, with you. It's entire existence is devoted to protecting you and helping you grow strong. And in time, you will learn it's name."

As Naruto took that information in he couldn't help but feel comforted knowing that there was something, no, there was someone out there that cared about him completely. While he would not admit it to the man whom he was fighting with, he promised to not use his zanpakuto as just a weapon. The sword would be his partner.

"Come Naruto," the man said to him, "Let's see you fight." And yet again the two warriors met each other in combat. This clash was different for Naruto though. Now he was not fighting for his life, or trying to prove something. Deep down in his heart, he enjoyed it, he enjoyed the tension and conflict of battle. It made him feel alive like never before. Naruto wanted to be strong, stronger than anyone before him. He wanted to push his limits. For the first time he felt like he was someone's equal, and it felt good. He did not feel the need to grab attention or to act out or to prove anything. Right now, in this fight, it was just those two. And he loved it. That power that had rushed over him only twice before now ran wildly through his body, his blood ran hot with excitement.

Naruto and the man clad in chains looked at each other intensely. Naruto did not know how long he had been fighting. His body was tired from the constant fighting, but he did not want to stop. His opponent looked as if he was enjoying himself as well even though he showed no signs of effort. The area around them was in shambles, each fighter had thrown each other into around during their conflict. As Naruto calmed his mind for another exchange he began to feel chakra… a dense and evil chakra.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**** So I decided to combine the material for the next two chapters into one since they were fairly short by themselves. I am trying to finish this arc up early so I can get into the actual storyline, character development is such a drag.**


	5. Defeat the Nine Tails! My name is

**Defeat the Nine-Tails! My name is…**

Naruto looked around puzzled; he could have sworn that there was no chakra in the place. Red orbs rose from the ground and the presence of the chakra became stronger and heavier.

From underneath the ground an evil voice began to resonate throughout the world, "Do you think that taking the child here would make you safe from me," The evil voice bellowed.

"Well it took you long enough to find us," the man clad in chains replied as he began to walk towards Naruto.

"You fool. You and I are one and the same, if it was not for that pathetic seal I would not have to do this at all!" The evil voice said, its presence growing and becoming more prevalent in the Empty Konoha. "Now I will crush you and be free of this pathetic imprisonment." The orbs of chakra that rose from the ground began to take shape. The formed they took resembled Naruto's appearance, but more feral. Each one was a dark red color and one tail made of chakra. Naruto backed up and bumped into the man clad in chains who was looking at what was going on as well. Surrounding them a countless number of Naruto-like chakra clones were forming from the chakra seeping from beneath their feet.

"Th-that's a lotta me's huh," Naruto stuttered as he tightened the grip on his zanpakuto.

"Numbers mean nothing if they are weak," The man said in reply. One of the clones roared and leaped at him only to be easily cut down. "Don't die Naruto." Once the nameless man finished speaking the two were assaulted by the chakra-clones. Naruto spun his blade to keep his attackers from getting too close as he tried to think of what to do. _Don't think!_, the chained man's voice said to him,_ Let loose Naruto!_ With those words of encouragement Naruto went on the offensive. He was surprised by how simple it was to take care of these clones of him, and equally surprised by how well he was fairing against the odds. The man clad in chains moved far faster than any of these fakes, and Naruto eyes were used to fighting him. The chakra clones threw themselves at Naruto like mindless beast, each one falling swiftly to his swordplay. _Good now behind you Naruto,_ the chained man's voice said to Naruto. The young shinobi turned his blade and stabbed an opponent that was coming from behind him.

"Thanks for the help Chain-dude," Naruto said, but when he looked to find him he was no where around. Instead the chained clad man was in another area in combat as well. Naruto began to wonder as to how he heard his voice from this far away when more enemies came to attack him. Yet again he heard the chain clad fighter's voice, this time telling him to maintain his focus. Naruto easily dispatched the foes that had come to attack him before he calmed himself.

"Just because the boy knows how to swing around a toothpick means nothing!" The voice bellowed yet again, this time louder. "I will be free!" It yelled.

From beneath the ground a large, red-orange tail emerged. The remaining chakra-clones of Naruto evaporated into the emerged tail. Then another tail emerged, and another, before Naruto realized it nine tails now protruded from the ground. The nine-tails then forced the ground apart to allow two massive claws to grab hold of the ground. As the creature pulled itself from the depths of the earth Naruto now understood what he was fighting. For a reason yet revealed to him, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox was imprisoned within him. And it all made sense. The looks he received from the villagers, the random attacks, the solitude; all of it was because they all knew that the Nine-Tailed Fox was sealed within him. And so they had chosen to hate him, choose to isolate him, because they feared what lay inside. They tried to kill him, because they wanted to kill what lay inside of him.

"I can sense it inside you Naruto, your hatred." The Nine-Tails said to him.

"Shut-up," Naruto replied.

"It makes you mad at them doesn't it, you hate them for what they said to you. What they did to you. You want them dead. You want them to suffer." The Nine-Tails continued. Naruto stood in silence, thinking about how often he had wished pain on those who hated him, and how often he felt like he should seek revenge on the village. He tightened the grip on his zanpakuto, and by doing that he realized something. The sword he held, his zanpakuto, was a part of him; just knowing that the spirit within his sword was completely devoted to him, bolstered his spirit.

"You underestimate him Kyuubi," the man clad in chains said to the Nine-Tails, "You have yet to feel the power of his resolve." The Kyuubi turned to look towards the chained clad stranger, "Now Naruto! Show him the strength of your resolve." With those words of encouragement Naruto was once again empowered by his reiryoku. He released so much power even the Kyuubi was taken aback by the sheer amount of power coming from him. Naruto could not loose, and so he charged the Nine-Tailed Fox. The fox demon used its tails to try and crush Naruto who managed to avoid being hit by them. Once he got close to the demon's face he tried to slash its maw only for it to stand up on its hind legs and avoid it. The Nine-Tails smashed Naruto with one of its tails sending him flying into the distance. Undeterred Naruto recovered and began to sprint towards the demon fox. The Nine-Tails released a roar like attack and pushed Naruto back once again. Once again Naruto rose up and charged his opponent, blade raised and spirit strong. It took several times of the Nine-Tails knocking Naruto down and the young ninja getting up again to fight for before something was said again.

"You are no match for my power child, yet you keep trying to fight me… why?!" Kyuubi asked him.

"What's your point," Naruto said to the Nine-tails amazement, "Its not about you being stronger than me or me being afraid of you, ya know. I just have to win!" Kyuubi looked down on the child, part in amazement at his determination another part in disgust at his weakness. Kyuubi opened its mouth and began to gather a mass of chakra. Wind blew against Naruto and the earth beneath his feet shook. Naruto stood and braced himself for the attack. The thought of death never crossed his mind, only that he had to win this fight. He closed his eyes and began to focus, preparing for whatever was to come. But nothing happened…

The man clad in chains stood in front of Naruto, the chains on his hands formed a barrier that repelled the attack of the Kyuubi. "Naruto can you buy me some time," The nameless man asked Naruto.

"I can't even get close to 'im! Howdaya expect me to buy you time." Naruto said in frustration.

"I thought you wanted to win fox-brat," the man said to Naruto. That insult was all it took to change Naruto's attitude. He ran from behind the barrier used by his ally and sprinted at the Nine-Tailed Fox. The Kyuubi noticed his attack and began to release attack after attack towards Naruto, who by sheer luck managed to avoid them. Once he was close enough Naruto leaped towards Kyuubi and prepared to strike him full force. The Kyuubi opened its mouth and began to ready another chakra blast towards Naruto. In a desperate tactic Naruto swung his blade at the growing mass of power that was growing between the Nine-Tails jaws.

"You fool, you will die if I release this!" The Kyuubi growled.

"_Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning Wheel. With light divide this into six – Bakudo # 61 Rikujûkōro" _called out Naruto's ally as six golden rods of energy pierced the Kyuubi, and immobilized the beast. The energy that it gathered desipated, and the monster struggled to escape from it's imprisonment. "It is time to finish this," The chain clad man said as he prepared to finish off the immobilized beast.

"Wait No!" cried out Naruto. Both the chain clad man and Kyuubi looked at the boy.

"Why do you cry out on my behalf child," growled the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.

"I don't want to just lock you up again….," Naruto said, "Yeah your big, and mean, and evil and stuff… but you are in my body! I don't want to have to do this whenever you get strong enough to break free, ya know? I want to work with you! I mean if I die you die… isn't that reason enough?" Naruto looked into Kurama's eyes, and could see the intense rage and anger that dwelled inside, "I don't know much… I mean I'm only ten years old. But if possible, I want to earn your respect Kyuubi! And maybe… just maybe… we can learn to trust eachother… ya know?"

Nine-Tails looked at the child, the innocent child that has known nothing but sadness, and smiled.

"I guess you were right then huh," Kyuubi said to the chain clad stranger. The nameless man gave a simple nod as he sheathed his sword. "Well go ahead and get it over with."

"get what…" Naruto began to say before the nameless man placed his hand on the Nine-Tailed Fox. In an explosion of wind and smoke Naruto was blinded to what had occurred. When the smoke cleared only the nameless man stood, his black hair now had fox-like ears petruding from the sides. His long white jacket now had red accents at the end and was split into nine parts. The chains that covered his body were now emblazoned with red flames. As he turned around Naruto saw that his eyes had changed; he now eye as black as night, and the other was red.

"Who… who are you dude," Naruto asked, thoroughly puzzled as to what had just happened in front of him.

"I am the true form of the power you wield Naruto," he began, "My name is Shirukitsune, and I am your zanpakuto"

**Several hours later**

Naruto sat inside his Soulscape, looking at his true inner world. It resembled the village of Konoha, but it was overgrown with vines and trees. The clear blue sky shine brightly, a perfect reflection of Naruto's newfound inner peace. Shortly after re-merging with the Nine-Tails, Shirukitsune fixed the shattered world, making it into what Naruto was now seeing. In the time since then Naruto and his Zanpakuto enjoyed the peace and quiet, talking to each other about what would happen next.

"It is about time for you to go Naruto," Shiru said to him.

"Why you say that?" Naruto asked his companion.

"You have been here long enough, and plus it seems to be getting late. And plus I think you are getting hungry." Shiru replied as he pointed up at the ramen shaped clouds floating above their heads.

"Well how do I get outta here then," Naruto said realizing he was missing out on food. Just as he stood up Naruto began to fade away, he could hear the previously absent ambiance of the forest. Before he could say goodbye Naruto's vision faded and he awoke to the sun setting in the very woods he had fallen asleep at. Naruto looked at his arms and legs, finding no wounds that he had sustained while he was in his soulscape. What was absent though was his zanpakuto, and a deep sadness overcame Naruto. _Was all of that a dream_, Naruto wondered to himself._ You tell me,_ a familiar voice said to Naruto. From his perch Naruto turned around to see a katana whose guard was now in the shape of the Leaf village emblem. Naruto excitedly grabbed the sword on jumped out of the tree.

As Naruto left the forest, his sword in tow, he smiled and cried out, "First order of business… RAMEN!"

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you everyone who has been patient so far! Now the story will REALLY start. Now before I post the next chapter I would like some feedback… would you want me to stay with Naruto's story? Or would you like a storyline from Bleach running next to it? Put you preference in a review so I'll know what to write next!**

**Next order of Business… the main villain of the story. As not to spoil too many things, all I can say is that it is an OC Arrancar. His actual abilities are solid right now, but as far as his personality I am having some troubles making a decision. Do you guys prefer…**

**Choice A: Psychotic character that wants to do nothing but destroy everything (i.e. Kefka [FFVI], Doulmagus [Dragon Quest VIII])**

**Or!**

**Choice B: Calm, cool, collected, and analytical kinda villain. (Aizen, Ulquiourra, etc)**

**LET YOUR VOICE BE HEARD! Well that's all I got for now. Oh yeah?! If you want some Omake's in the chapters, just lemme know!**


	6. Shinobi with a Sword

**Shinobi with a Sword! Naruto Uzumaki! **

The sun shined brightly on the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Today was yet another day to many of those who dwelled in the village. To a select group of youngsters though, today was the day that they had been training for since they were children. On this day they would have the chance to become ninja, the pride of the village, and begin their own journeys of greatness. But to one child in particular this day was extremely important. High atop the mountain that overlooked the village four stone faces gazed down upon it. Atop the second stone head sat Naruto Uzumaki, a young boy whose life took a strange turn two years ago. Now twelve years old Naruto, along with his zanpakuto Shirukitsune, were ready to take the test that would make him a true shinobi of Konohagakure.

Naruto was eating his lunch atop the Great Stone Faces of the Hokage. He has a long sleeved chain-mail shirt on with his brown Uzumaki clan vest over it. He wore his usual bright orange track pants and black sandals for this occasion. To his side lay his zanpakuto, a normal sized katana with an orange and blue hilt and a normal rectangular guard. On his other side lay his goggles, which the young boy expected to be replaced by a forehead protector soon. Since attaining his zanpakuto Naruto had spent all his time training his swordsmanship. With the aid of Shirukitsune Naruto had enough skill to fight on equal footing with an expert swordsman. The only way Naruto would advance further was through experience. In addition to training in swordsmanship, Naruto was taught the basics of the other disciplines of combat used by Shinigami. The zanpakuto spirit also helped Naruto with his ninja training, wishing for his master to reach his goals. As Naruto finished eating his lunch he looked at the great stone faces and smiled to himself. Thanks to having the support of Shirukitsune, Naruto did not feel the need to seek attention by pulling pranks. While he had those urges still, Shirukitsune would quickly discipline him with very colorful language. For now Naruto was content with enjoying the day before he had to return to the Academy for the examination.

I wonder what I would be doing if you weren't here Shiru, Naruto thought to himself, probably something crazy like painting the faces.

_I am sure whatever you would cook up would be interesting to say the least Naruto, _Shirukitsune replied, _you should go back to the Academy. Don't want that prick Iruka to fuss._

He's not that bad, Naruto thought in reply as he stood up and stretched his legs. He picked up his goggles and zanpakuto and made his way back to the Academy, leaping from building to building. As Naruto walked into the Academy many of the faces of his fellow students looked at him with contempt. He couldn't blame them really, by Academy standards he was in dead last. When he was not asleep, Naruto was usually mouthing off with one of his peers for various reasons. None of that bothered him though; Naruto knew he was more than his ranking showed. Naruto took a seat and kicked his feet up as he waited to hear what would be the exam this year. His instructor, Iruka, walked in along with another one of the teachers at the Academy whose name Naruto couldn't remember for the life of him. Iruka went on to explain the details of the examination.

Just a few shadow clones… too east, Naruto thought to himself. Within an hour Naruto had passed the exam to make him a Ninja. After a brief celebration Naruto switched out his goggles with the headband that marked that one was a ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto made his way through the crowd of family members who were congratulating their children on becoming ninja. He could feel the angry glances of many of them as he walked through, but none dared speak to him with the sword on his back.

Without looking back Naruto made his way to a forest so he could do his daily training before returning to his apartment. It was only a matter of time before he would start his journey to achieve his goal.

**Several hours later**

**Hiruzen Saratobi – Third Hokage**

This night had been quite an uproar for the elderly shinobi. To his surprise one of his chunnin, Mizuki, had managed to steal the Forbidden scroll; setting up Naruto in the process. Iruka realized this deception and tried to stop him only to be severely wounded. According to Iruka, Mizuki was then quickly defeated by Naruto. In front of him stood Naruto and Iruka flanked by members of ANBU, all waiting for the Hokage to speak on what he was just told. For the past two years the Hokage has had relatively little dealings with Naruto. The boy who stood before him had begun to carry a katana; whether or not he knew how to use it was another matter all together.

"Leave us," the Hokage said to the two members of ANBU. Once the two elite-ninja left his office the Hokage set his gaze on Naruto.

"What Old Man! Iruka said it himself I didn't steal that scroll," Naruto said as he pointed his finger straight at the Hokage. Naruto looked as if has going to say more but restrained himself, which he would not have done otherwise.

"I am not accusing you Naruto, but you defeated a chunnin, that is no small feat. Would you mind telling me how you did it," Hiruzen asked the boy.

"He wasn't that strong! Didn't even have to draw my friend here," Naruto said with a smile as he patted the hilt of his sword. "A few good punches knocked him out cold." Hiruzen was still slightly surprised; even he was hard pressed to believe that Naruto had simply 'knocked out' Mizuki. Whatever technique he used he would learn from the traitorous shinobi, for Naruto was not going to be cooperative.

"Naruto don't be modest, you hit him once and knocked him out cold," Iruka commented. Hiruzen looked at the chunnin and then back to Naruto who was now smiling ear-to-ear. Why would Naruto diminish himself if he had so easily defeated a higher ranking ninja.

"Well, they way of the ninja is deception ya know," Naruto said with a smile as he rested his head between his hands. "Well I think I should get going now, by Old Man! Better watch out cuz I'm coming for you job. NARUTOOOOO OUT!" In an explosion of white smoke Naruto vanished from the Hokage's office, leaving both he and Iruka puzzled.

It was the Hokage's understanding that Naruto was a slacker, and showed no talent within the Academy. He was constantly sleeping in class, and when not sleeping he would get into an argument with someone. Many wrote him off as a failure, whose fate was cursed due to his wretched birthright. But now the experienced shinobi could see far more promise than what was previously thought. Hiruzen looked to Iruka and motioned for him to leave his office. Once the young chunnin left the Third Hokage sat down and began the process of assigning the gennin teams.

**Naruto Uzumaki – Hokage's Manor**

Naruto walked with a smug look on his face, congratulating himself on surprising Iruka-sensei and Lord Third with his awesome exit. He was slightly annoyed that the Third has a bead on his power level, but it was not like he would have to face him so Naruto dismissed the thought.

_Idiot,_ the voice of Shirukitsune said to him, _your childish antics were unnecessary._

"You shut-up! I wasn't asking you now was I baka!," Naruto shouted aloud in frustration.

_Now you are screaming at nothing. You could easily have just thought that… Idiot, _Shirukitsune replied in a mocking tone.

Naruto grabbed his sword and put it in front of his face, "You wanna go baka! I'll come whoop your ass again!"

_Oh yes keep yelling at a sword! Better quite down before someone sees you Naruto,_ Shirukitsune said to Naruto.

"Yeah yeah you're right Shiru, let's get outta here we got things to do in the morning," Naruto said placing his zanpakuto onto his back once again. Naruto left the manor and quickly made his way to his apartment. After a quick shower Naruto began to polish his zanpakuto. He made it a habit to do this before going to bed. Whenever Naruto did this he felt a stronger connection with his zanpakuto, his mind calmed and the stresses of the day were washed away. Shirukitsune simply enjoyed being kept clean; he knew Naruto did not think of him as simply a sword, but as a partner. Simple acts such as this have helped the two forge an incredibly strong bond. Before Naruto realized it he had closed his eyes, not realizing how tired he actually was. To enhance his strength Naruto focused some of his spiritual power into his fist to enhance the blow. It takes a lot of stamina for Naruto to control his spiritual energy; while he has a great amount of it his control over it is laughable at best. To compensate for this Naruto made it a habit to use his equally vast amount of chakra to control the release of his spiritual pressure. It is for this reason that Naruto had seemed lazy at the academy. He constantly had to control the amount of power coming from his body; this action weakens him severely, making Naruto extremely tired. Naruto's consistent training in the forest has been to help him control his power, but nothing he or Shirukitsune has done helps him.

Naruto wakes up the next day to the sound of his alarm. Naruto cursed himself for passing out while cleaning his zanpakuto, like always; he knew he was going to be sore from sleeping like that. After a breakfast of instant ramen Naruto went to take his picture for his Ninja Registration Book. Shirukitsune had managed to dissuade Naruto from taking a silly picture, so Naruto settled on posing with a thumb up, just to be unique. Afterwards he made his way back to the Hokage's Manor, he always felt like he was going to get in trouble when he goes there.

"Slightly unique but all things considered, a good picture Naruto," Lord Third commented upon seeing the picture.

"Yeah yeah, can I go now?" Naruto asked with slight frustration.

"Yes you may leave, have a good day Naruto," the Hokage said to him.

"You two Third…" Naruto said as he motioned to leave the office. It was then that a young boy burst through the door wielding a shuriken. Moving on instinct Naruto darted to the kid and pinned him to the wall, he slowly drew his sword and placed it at the child's throat.

"NARUTO STOP!" The Third Hokage shouted. Immediately after another shinobi came running into the office. The new shinobi had creepy glasses and a black jumpsuit on. He paused as he looked at what was going on and drew a kunai. Without pause Naruto let the child go still holding his zanpakuto at the kid's throat.

"That is my grandson Naruto, sheathe your sword," the Hokage said to Naruto. He looked down at the kid whose eyes were still filled with terror at having a sword close to his throat.

"Hokage-sama I will gladly eliminate this boy for threatening your grandson, just give the order," the shinobi with the glasses said.

"No Ebisu, that will not be necessary," the Hokage said, "Will it Naruto."

"Nah… no problem gramps," Naruto said, sheathing his sword in its holster.

"Naruto this is my grandson…" Third started before being interrupted.

"Konohamaru! Sarutobi Konohamaru! And I would have had the Old Man if you didn't stop me!" Konohamaru shouted at Naruto and pointing his finger at the ninja.

"What did you say," Naruto said as he began to get annoyed with the kid.

"You heard me! I would have easily had him if you didn't get in the way baka!" Konohamaru finished.

"First off that pathetic ambush would not have done anything you little shit! Second off watch who you're talking to midget!" Naruto shouted in retort.

"Wadaya gonna do eh' BAKA! You're just some LOOOSER gennin with a sword." Konohamaru shouted at Naruto. _No Naruto NO!_, shouted Shirukitsune but Naruto was not listening to the sword spirit. Naruto got extremely close to Konohamaru and stopped holding back is reiatsu. Konohamaru was brought to his knees by the intangible force, but was still breathing. Naruto's eyes began to glow slightly as he pressed his power onto the boy.

"You should be more respectful," Naruto said, "To the guy who almost killed you." Konohamaru's eyes looked in awe at Naruto. Naruto decided to restrain himself as he turned to see the shinobi named Ebisu sweating, probably from feeling his power. Lord Third simply starred at Naruto, as if he had seen a ghost or something. Naruto turned on his heels and walked out the office, still slightly annoyed with the argument he had with Konohamaru. Seeing as he had time to kill Naruto decided to train in the forest.

**Third Hokage**

The Third Hokage stood in shock as to what he just witnessed. First off Naruto had reacted in an instant to protect him from the "attack" from Konohamaru. With impressive speed for a gennin, he had pinned the Hokage's grandson to the wall. While his actions were unnecessary, the fact that Naruto had reacted with such speed a discipline spoke scores of how much power he was hiding.

Most importantly to the Hokage was what had happened next. It had been twelve years since he had felt that same type of force coming from someone. While the amount of power Naruto possessed is a fraction of what the Hokage had experienced it was the fact that he HAD that power. From what he had seen, some of the power that was given off by the Shinigami that had helped the village had influenced the sealing of the Kyuubi. The Third Hokage then decided to get in contact with Naruto's next instructor.

**Naruto Uzumaki – Streets of Konoha**

Naruto continued his stroll through the streets, not feeling the need to rush towards the forest training grounds. Naruto pondered all the things he could work on while he was there when he began to hear the shuffling of feet behind him. He stopped to listen closer and the sound of feet hastened to a stop as well. Immediately Naruto knew he was being followed, and whoever was following him was horrible at it. Naruto began to think of all the ways he could handle the situation, and Shirukitsune offered a fairly good idea. Naruto turned casually turned a corner then leaped off the road and onto the roof tops. When he looked down he saw Lord Third's grandson looking around trying to find him.

"HEY KID," Naruto shouted from the rooftops, "GO HOME AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I GOT TRAINING TO DO"

"When did you…," Konohamaru began to say but Naruto didn't catch the rest for he leaped off again.

Within a few minutes Naruto arrived at his destination, his favorite clearing in the forest, the same clearing what he had attained his zanpakuto in. For about an hour Naruto trained with his sword, practicing his footwork which he knew was barley average. Per usual Shirukitsune offered advice and pointers to help him, but they both knew Naruto was a slow learner. After that hour was over with Naruto began training his least favorite training, reiryoku control. Luckily for him his training was interrupted by Konohamaru. From high in a tree the Hokage's grandson attacked Naruto wielding a wakazashi. Naruto leaned out the way to dodge the sloppy attack and pushed Konohamaru to the ground.

"What the hell is your problem?" Naruto shouted, "You could've killed me you idiot!"

"I knew you were going to dodge it," Konohamaru said as he brushed himself off.

"Are you crazy! You don't just go attacking people with swords!" Naruto continued.

"Stop talking and defend yourself! I Konohamaru Saratobi will defeat you!" Konohamaru yelled as he attacked again. Konohamaru attacked again, swinging his sword wildly trying to hit Naruto. Naruto effortlessly dodged all of Konohamaru's attacks. "You're not going to take me seriously either will you," Konohamaru panted once he finished his flurry of attacks. "You are just like everyone else! Once they hear I'm the Third's grandson they treat me differently," Konohamaru said as he lowered his weapon.

"Oh quit feeling sorry for yourself," Naruto said, "If you want people to acknowledge you, you gotta make a name for yourself."

"I will!" Konohamaru shouted in reply, "I will take down gramps and become the next Hokage!"

"Do you think it will be that easy?" Naruto said.

"Of course! It's the quickest way to achieve my dream! Once I'm Hokage everyone will have to acknowledge me." Konohamaru replied.

"You dumbass…" Naruto sighed.

"What…" Konohamaru gasped.

"Ain't nobody going to acknowledge you by taking the easy way!" Naruto said to Konohamaru, "Plus… I am going to be the next Hokage! You can get in line." Konohamaru looked at Naruto and tightened the grip on his blade.

"Fight me! I want to get strong like you Naruto." Konohamaru said. Naruto looked at him and for a second he could see himself in Konohamaru's shoes. Naruto drew his sword and pointed it at Konohamaru and smiled.

"Then bring it on! Show me how strong your dream is," Naruto said. With that Konohamaru charged Naruto, swinging just as wildly as before. Naruto easily evaded the attacks and pushed Konohamaru to the ground once again. Again Konohamaru turned and attacked Naruto. Naruto felt a bit of nostalgia come over him, remembering his fight with Shirukitsune. Naruto took time to help Konohamaru tighten his form on occasion, aside from that he choose not to speak. The two continued in this manner for close to an hour before Naruto was almost cut on his face. Naruto was prepared to attack before another intruder came into his usual clearing.

"Stop right there ruffian! You will not harm the Third's son!" Ebisu shouted as he landed at Konohamaru's side.

"Seriously…" Naruto sighed. A shinobi of his caliber should have been able to tell that Naruto had no intention of truly hurting Konohamaru. He must have something against me for being the carrier of the Nine-Tails, Naruto thought.

"Once the Hokage hears of this he will have your head boy," Ebisu said to Naruto in a venomous tongue.

"No Ebisu-sensei… I started this fight," Konohamaru said to his instructor, "Naruto is helping me become stronger."

"What could you possibly learn from a loser like him Konohamaru-kun," Ebisu said, "I am the village's best instructor of shinobi, now please put that barbaric weapon down and come with me." Naruto looked at Ebisu with disdain.

"Whatever… this fight was going nowhere," Naruto said as he sheathed his sword. Ebisu and Konohamaru looked at him, Ebisu with disgust and Konohamaru with confusion.

"I thought you were going to take me seriously Naruto! You afraid of hurting me or something!" Konohamaru yelled at Naruto. Naruto looked at Konohamaru and his face became serious and stoic.

"It is not that…" Naruto said, "Your blade will never reach me."

"What do you mean," Konohamaru said.

"Your resolve… it is weak. You obviously don't really want to be Hokage." Naruto said.

"How dare you say that. Konohamaru is a gifted child who could easily become the next Hokage!" Ebisu said, insulted as to what Naruto had told the Third's grandson.

"No he won't… I will be the next Hokage! That way people like you will stop treating me like the village outcast," Naruto barked at Ebisu. Ebisu and Konohamaru looked in shock at Naruto, both now knowing what to say. I'm outta here… way to crowded for my taste, Naruto thought to himself. "Oh yeah… Konohamaru!" Naruto said to get Konohamaru's attention, "Fight me again sometime… find your resolve and then we can throw down and see who will be the Hokage." Naruto gave Konohamaru a thumbs up before leaving the forest clearing. Konohamaru sheathed his sword and made a promise that he would one day fight Naruto again, and that time he will cut him.

**Konoha – Ninja Academy**

Naruto sat in waiting alongside his fellow academy graduates. Today was the day that they would be assigned to their three man teams, each one led by a Jonin instructor. Naruto had his head down, feigning to be asleep as to avoid being disturbed, per usual. From the doorway he heard two girls arguing about seating. It did not take him long to figure out it was Sakura and Ino bickering about who would sit next to Sasuke Uchiha. Nearly every girl in his class had a crush on Sasuke. He was the top in their class, and had this cool guy act going on. Naruto didn't really care, he felt as if Sasuke was compensating for something, maybe his...

Before he could finish his thought he felt a finger tapping his shoulder. It was none other than Sakura, the smartest female in the academy.

"I was asleep…" Naruto said to her, still keeping the "lazy bum" charade going.

"I don't care Naruto! Move your ass!" Sakura shouted at him, "I want the seat beside you!" When Naruto looked over he noticed that Sasuke was sitting next to him. Naruto had heard or felt every person come into the room, except him. Naruto turned to reply when Sakura shoved him out the way and forcing her way to the seat she wanted. Bitch, Naruto thought to himself glaring at Sakura.

"Uchiha keep your groupies under control," Naruto quipped at Sasuke.

"What you say loser?" Sasuke replied, now looking at Naruto.

"I said… keep… your… group-ies… under… con-trol!" Naruto said as he pointed a finger straight as Sasuke.

"Watch who you're talking to Uzumaki, don't want to get your butt handed to you again," Sasuke said, keeping his voice even.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as his temper flared, "What you say! You wanna go pal! I'll wipe the floor with ya! Ill shove my foot so far up your…"

"QUITE DOWN!" Iruka shouted before Naruto could finish his sentence. After clearing his throat Iruka went on to explain the basics of what they were going to be doing. After that he began to read off the Teams. Naruto hoped with all his heart that he would not get on the same team as Sakura and Sasuke. _It is going to happen you know that right,_ Shirukitsune told Naruto. Oh shut-up you're a sword you don't know anything, Naruto snapped at his zanpakuto.

"Next, Team Seven," Iruka said, "Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke!"

Naruto slammed his head on his deck in frustration and cursed himself silently. Naruto could feel Shirukitsune laughing at him and telling him, _I told you so._ "Why do I have to get those two!" Naruto shouted and looking at Iruka, knowing that Iruka knew how strong Naruto really was.

"It was done based on grades Naruto, the fact is that your grades have you set at last. Sasuke is the top of the class, he is there to balance you out." Iruka said. "Anyways… This afternoon you will be meeting your Jonin instructors. You are released until then." Naruto left the academy with an attitude, still fuming about his fellow teammates. _Maybe if you would listen to me and apply yourself this wouldn't have happened,_ Shirukitsune told Naruto.

Oh c'mon, Naruto thought to his zanpakuto, the hero doesn't reveal his true power until he has to.

_Like always I fail to understand this 'being the hero' business Naruto, _Shiru replied.

You wouldn't get it, Naruto thought to his zanpakuto. Naruto found a tree to relax in while he waited to meet his Jonin instructor. He climbed to the top and lay there, waiting until it was time to return to the Academy. His zanpakuto asked him how he was going to handle this team, which Naruto had no answer. Shirukitsune was always trying to get Naruto to think ahead, to maintain his composure. It was because of his zanpakuto that he wasn't as much of a prankster. While he had made progress since attaining Shirukitsune, he knew that he had a lot farther to go. If it were not for Mizuki underestimating him Naruto could have gotten into an actual fight with the chunnin. It was that element of surprise that Naruto wanted to maintain as long as possible. The longer people thought of him as a loser, the easier things would be in the long run, or at least that is what he thought.

"Where is Naruto," Sasuke said from below Naruto.

"I don't know…" Sakura said rather timidly, "You didn't answer my question either Sasuke."

"Stop being annoying…" Sasuke said to Sakura which made her pause before speaking again.

"Why won't you answer! Yeah he is our teammate but we both know he is going to hold us back. Plus I doubt he knows how to use that stupid sword of his," Sakura said. Sasuke turned to look at her with a deadpan look on his face, "Admit it. He hasn't grown up right because he has no parents. Having no one to yell at you will cause a kid to act like that."

Naruto decided to jump from his perch right between the two. Sakura covered her mouth upon realizing that Naruto had heard all what she said. Naruto started to walk off and Sasuke turned with him. Naruto looked over his shoulder and smiled, "you coming Sakura-chan."

Sakura followed after the two boys, not knowing how to talk now that she had lost face with both of them.

**Kakashi Hatake – Ninja Academy **

Kakashi stood outside the door that his new team was waiting in to listen to what they were saying, and heard nothing. A part of the jonin hoped that they were just being quiet for the sake of it, but he had a strong feeling that the three already did not like one another. Once he opened the door he was hardly surprised. Walking around was Haruno Sakura, the highest scoring kunoichi of the graduating class. Physically she left much to be desired, but her academic scores rivaled Kakashi's easily. Next was Uchiha Sasuke, the last member of the Uchiha clan. He sat quietly in the front row, analyzing Kakashi trying to figure out something about the Jonin. Sasuke was the academy's number one student, excelling in all fields and all observers deemed him a child prodigy. Looking at Sasuke made Kakashi's left eye itch, bringing back memories of his long dead teammate Obito. Kakashi saw a bit of himself in Sasuke, and he knew that Sasuke was one to watch out for. And then there was Uzumaki Naruto, from the infamous Uzumaki clan. Of his clan Kakashi knew fairly little, knowing that they had very close ties to the village. He also knew that ninja from the Uzumaki clan had a strong vitality along with an enormous reserves of chakra. Kakashi did not know which parent Naruto carried the name from, but being the dead last in the Academy brought no honor to the name. The Hokage had placed Naruto on Kakashi's team originally only because he was the jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. His task was to simply ensure that Naruto did not fall into foreign hands. It was only recently that Kakashi was told that there is more to Naruto then what they believed. From what Lord Third had told him, Naruto had some skill in using that Katana of his. While Kakashi had doubt as to whether this was true or not, he decided to observe for now. After looking at his team Kakashi began his usual game, the same game that has caused him to have no gennin teams prior to this.

"Hmm… How can I say this…?" Kakashi said, "I don't like you guys."


	7. Team Seven is Formed!

**Team Seven is Formed!**

**Kakashi Hatake – Academy Rooftop**

Kakashi leaned on the edge of the railing of the Ninja Academy. "Ok… Let's begin with some instructions," he said.

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked.

"How about… Your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that," Kakashi replied.

"Hey hey why don't you introduce yourself to us first," Naruto said as he pushed his blond hair from his face.

"Yeah… you look suspicious," Sakura said as her eyes narrowed on him.

"Ohh me? My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes," Kakashi said to them, "Dreams for the future…? Hmm… Well, I have lots of hobbies…" The three of his students stared at him, all looked annoyed at his evasivness.

"So all we learned… is his name," Sakura said to her teammates.

"Now it's your turn, from left to right," Kakashi said. For a second there was silence until Naruto realized that he had to talk.

"Oh me… Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like cup ramen… OH! What I like even more is the restaurant ramen Iruka-sensei buys me." Naruto said, slightly exited at the thought of ramen, "What I dislike is the three minutes it takes for cup ramen to cook. My dream… is to surpass Hokage and have everybody in the village acknowledge my strength." Kakashi looked at Naruto, not impressed with what he had heard. For a second though Naruto's expression shifted as if he was thinking to himself. In that moment Kakashi noticed a different look in Naruto's eyes. And for that brief second Kakashi could swear that Naruto looked familiar… but the thought quickly passed once his next student started speaking.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are a ton of things I dislike but I don't really like anything. And… I don't want to use the word 'dream' but… I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and… To kill a certain man." Sasuke said very matter of fact like. Being an ex-ANBU ninja Kakashi knew who Sasuke was referring to… his brother, Itachi Uchiha. Kakashi knew that this path would not end well for Sasuke, and he knew he had to turn him from his current course. On the other hand his ambition would aid him in becoming stronger. Regardless of those facts Kakashi knew he would have time to work with Sasuke.

"Ok lastly… the girl," Kakashi said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, the things I like is… Well… the person I like is… Umm… Should I say my dream for the future?" Sakura asked. Her consistent blushing and staring at Sasuke made Kakashi shutter. It is what one should expect from a little girl. Kakashi could only imagine how awkward Sasuke felt… "The thing I dislike is… Naruto" Oh feisty, Kakashi thought. The experienced ninja could only hope that she was more skilled in being a ninja then she was at hiding her feelings… Naruto looked at Sakura and Kakashi could only imagine what kind of colorful language he had in store.

"Ok that's enough of that," Kakashi said before Naruto could talk, "We will start our duties tomorrow." The three gennin looked at their instructor waiting to hear what he had to say. "First we are going to do something with the four of us," Kakashi said, "Survival training."

"Why is our duty training?" Sasuke asked.

"We did enough training at the Academy," Sakura added on. The only one not to speak was surprisingly Naruto.

"This isn't normal training," Kakashi said, "I'm your opponent."

"Ok what's the catch?" Naruto asked. For a moment Kakashi thought that Naruto could see through the ruse but he dismissed that thought quickly enough.

"Well.. It's just that… When I tell you guys this you are going to flip." Kakashi said to them.

"Flip… Huh?" Naruto said in confusion.

"Of the 27 graduates only 9 will be chosen as Genin. The rest will be sent back to the Academy." Kakashi explained to his students, "This training is a super difficult exam with a 66% failure rate." All three looked in shock at what Kakashi had told them. Naruto's eye furled, Sakura's face went blank, and Sasuke simply stared; Kakashi continued by saying, "I told you You'd flip"

"Then what the hell is the point of graduating!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh that? That's just to select those who have the chance to become Genin." Kakashi said. Instead of yelling some more Naruto crossed his arms and began to play with his sword strap. "Anyways, tomorrow you will be graded on the training field. Bring all your ninja tools." Kakashi said before realizing he forgot something, "oh and skip breakfast, you'll throw up." With that he handed out the written details of the training. Kakashi looked at the young ninja, hoping to see some promise tomorrow.

**Naruto Uzumaki – Training Grounds – the next day**

Naruto woke up especially early to eat breakfast. There was no way he was going to miss breakfast over some stupid training. Naruto checked the links on his chainmail to make sure they were nice and clean. He grabbed his ninja tools and placed them in their holders. He placed his zanpakuto on his back and headed to the training site. When he arrived there it was a massive clearing with three wooden stumps in it. Naruto wondered if he could use this clearing to train since it is so much larger than the one he went to, but dismissed the thought fairly quickly. Naruto climbed into a tree and looked around to get a feel of the terrain. He took note of several major terrain features and made a few plans of attack. Eventually his two teammates arrived as well, with Sakura walking behind Sasuke. From what he could tell they had not noticed him up in the tree.

"Get down here Uzumaki I felt you a mile away," Sasuke said, not bothering to turn around. Naruto leaped from the tree and landed besides the Uchiha clansmen. From her look Naruto could tell that Sakura was surprised that Sasuke had noticed Naruto.

"I'm not good with stealth," Naruto chuckled, "At least you didn't see me."

"Whatever loser," Sasuke said to Naruto. The two looked at each other, letting their mutual hatred seethe between them.

"OK guys no need to start arguing now," Sakura said getting between them, "Let's wait for Kakashi-sensei in peace hmm?" Both Genin nodded and turned from each other. Naruto and his teammates waited in silence for their master, not wanting to disturb the peace. Kakashi finally arrived, late, holding two bells and an alarm clock.

"Hey guys good morning," The jonin said to them.

"You're late!" Sakura said with her finger pointed at their instructor. Kakashi adjusted the clock and set it on one of the logs near him.

"Ok, it's set for noon," Kakashi said, "Here are two bells. Your task is to take them from me before noon. Those who cannot get a bell by noon… get no lunch." So that is why he wanted us not to eat, Naruto thought to himself, I win Kakashi… I win. "Not only that, I'll tie you to one of those stumps and eat in front of you. You only need to get one bell. There are two, so one of you will definitely be tied to the stump. And… the person who doesn't take the bell fails. So, at least one of you will be going back to the academy." Naruto was taken aback by that fact. So one of them were going to fail, no matter what… "You can use any ninja tool you have. Come at me with the intent to kill, or else you won't succeed."

"What about your safety sensei!" Sakura asked, obviously concerned she could hurt the jonin.

"Oh don't you worry about me. Just focus on the bells okay." Kakashi said to her. During his little speech Naruto had already decided on how to approach attaining a bell. He just hoped that the other two would not get in his way… "We begin on my mark… ready… START." Once he shouted both Sakura and Sasuke leaped into the foliage to conceal themselves. Naruto did not move a muscle. Since Sasuke had so easily found him Naruto doubted that hiding would help him against a Jonin. Even though he knew better, fighting head up was going to be the way he would get the bell he needed.

"You're a bit off." Kakashi said to Naruto, obviously puzzled as to why he did not hide. Naruto turned around without replying and looked into the foliage. Behind a bush he could see the bright pink of Sakura's outfit. Naruto could not see Sasuke but he could feel his focused chakra off to Sakura's right side.

"Hey you guys!" Naruto shouted with his back turned to Kakashi, "Good job hiding! Sakura you shouldn't wear pink next time I can find you! Oh and Sasuke! I can sense your chakra from here, make it smaller okay!" When Naruto turned around he saw Kakashi staring at him. "What…" Naruto said, slightly creeped out at his mentors ogling, "Just offering pointers…"

"Why didn't you hide then." Kakashi asked him.

"Well I am horrible at hiding my chakra, plus I don't want those two in my way." Naruto said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Don't underestimate me," Kakashi warned, "I am a jonin after all." Naruto smirked and charged at the jonin. He threw a punch at his abdomen that was stopped easily. Naruto kicked at Kakashi's legs and forced him in the air to dodge, just as he planned. Naruto grabbed Kakashi's outstretched arm and threw him over his shoulder, slamming him to the ground. Naruto went for a punch to the head but the jonin vanished before it could connect. Behind him Naruto heard clapping, "I guess I should not have underestimated you." Kakashi told him.

"Of course now Kakashi-sensei… Didn't I tell you already? I'M GOING TO BE THE HOKAGE ONE DAY!" With that Naruto went on the offensive once again. This time Kakashi maintained his distance, easily evading all of Naruto's attacks. It had been a long time since Naruto fought someone stronger than him, but he could not lose his composure.

"You aren't going to get a bell like that Naruto," Kakashi said, obviously not breaking a sweat, "Why don't you use that sword of yours… or is it just for show?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder and he could still see Sakura's outfit in the bushes. He assumed that Sasuke was still watching as well. Naruto dropped his guard and reached for his zanpakuto. "Well I have been avoiding actually using Shirukitsune in front of people…" Naruto said as he gripped his blades hilt. Kakashi moved his feet and readied himself, not doubting Naruto anymore. You ready to fight, Naruto said to his zanpakuto. In response his body was filled with the power sleeping within his zanpakuto.

"Who is Shirukitsune," Kakashi asked.

"Talking doesn't fit you sensei," Naruto said, his eyes glowing as he kept his power contained. His happy go-lucky expression changed to a more serious and determined look. _Don't you hold back Naruto. Let us have some fun with this, _Shirukitsune said to Naruto, eager to be wielded against an actual enemy for once. Naruto smiled as well, looking forward to seeing how he would fare against a ninja of Kakashi's caliber. Naruto stopped containing his reiatsu and let it explode out of his body. The training field was enveloped by the force of Naruto's soul. Kakashi's eyes opened wide upon feeling Naruto's power. "It's not every day I can fight like this sensei… please… don't… DIE!"

With that Naruto charged Kakashi who drew a kunai to stop the attack. Naruto kicked the jonin into the ground and brought his blade down upon him. Yet again Kakashi vanished, Naruto brought his blade around to parry the attack coming from behind him. This parry became an attack as Naruto spun around to slash once again. Kakashi spun as well, parrying with the kunai he held in his hand. Naruto then tried to stab the jonin who leaned out the way and kicked him into the ground. Naruto back flipped to recover and once again he blocked the jonin's attack. Naruto grabbed Kakashi and threw him behind him once again, pinning him, and was stabbed him in the throat. Instead of bleeding, a puff of smoke clouded Naruto's vision. Once the smoke cleared Naruto realized he had stabbed a log. Damn him… a substitution technique, Naruto thought. To his side he heard the whistling of shuriken, which he easily blocked before Kakashi dropped kick Naruto into the forest. Naruto looked around to find him, searching for a sound or some sort of clue. It did not take long for Naruto to realize that Kakashi had fallen back. Now he had to run around trying to find him…

**Sasuke Uchiha**

What did he just witness, Sasuke thought to himself. Up until now he had thought of Naruto as an annoyance, someone that would get in his way. But after looking at Naruto fighting evenly with Kakashi, Sasuke was filled with doubt and shame. During his time at the Academy Naruto had played everyone for a fool, letting everyone think of him as a nobody. While Sasuke believed he was the strongest, Naruto was hiding his strength from everyone. The fact that Sasuke did not notice angered him… but Sasuke's lament would not last long. Naruto had just been kicked into the opposite side of the forest by Kakashi.

"You two going to just sit there and stare," Kakashi said from behind them. Sasuke turned around to see their instructor in a tree looking down on him and Sakura. I am not going to be second to that loser, Sasuke thought to himself as he charged at Kakashi. Sasuke unleashed several attacks trying to find an opening. Sasuke punched at Kakashi that was blocked easily enough, he then turned his body to kick at the jonin's head. With his hands occupied Sasuke made a grab for the bells but barely missed them. Kakashi quickly grabbed Sasuke's limbs and threw him deeper into the forest. By the time he recovered Kakashi was nowhere to be found. Sasuke knew he was not going to get a bell be fighting head up… while he had the time the young Uchiha set traps in the area. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Kakashi would get to him. It took about fifteen minutes for Sasuke to hear the scream of Sakura…

"Damnit, shes down now," Sasuke said to himself.

"At this rate none of you are going to get a bell before noon," Kakashi said from behind a tree. Sasuke turned around and began to make hand signs…

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu" He called out as he release a ball of great fire at the jonin who leaped to the right to dodge. Sasuke threw several shuriken at him as he dodged which Kakashi easily deflected. Once the jonin's foot touched the ground Sasuke activated one of his traps, which was once again avoided. Sasuke cursed himself, he could not find an opening after all of that. In that moment Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke…

Sasuke could feel the cold steel pressed against the back of his neck. There is some way I can get out of this, Sasuke thought.

"Found you!" Naruto shouted, leaping at Kakashi. When Sasuke turned around he saw Uzumaki clashing with Kakashi yet again. "Stay outta my way or I'll cut you down!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke. Naruto attacked Kakashi ferociously, forcing the jonin backwards. Naruto's swordplay was excellent, but his lack of mobility was hurting him. While the two were close Naruto seemed to have an advantage, using many different attacks to make an opening. Sasuke could tell that Kakashi was putting only a little more effort in evading the attacks then he was doing before. If Naruto was just a little faster then there would be an opening… Kakashi knocked aside Naruto's blade hand and unleashed a blindingly fast combo before kicking Naruto towards Sasuke. Naruto picked himself up and ran to attack again before Naruto stopped him.

"Let go I almost got him!" Naruto said.

"No… you don't. He is too fast Naruto you have to see that." Sasuke retorted.

"Yeah like you'd do better … out of my way!" Naruto said again trying to attack Kakashi who was now watching the two.

"Shut up and listen," Sasuke said which got Naruto's attention, "If we work together we can get the bells…"

"… Did you just ask to work with me?" Naruto said to Sasuke. The young Uchiha knew that he had to win here. He had to advance as a ninja, and sadly he had to work with the guy he hated in order to accomplish that.

"Just this once Uzumaki… You may be a loser but we need each other… make me an opening and we can go back to hating each other after this," Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Ha! Whatever man… just don't get in my way!" Naruto said as he prepared to attack.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Uzumaki," Sasuke said. Naruto ran at Kakashi yet again, his blade swings swift and precise. Kakashi continued dodging the attacks as he had before. Naruto managed to grab hold of Kakashi and throw him into the air, Sasuke proceeded to throw several shuriken at him which were deflected. Naruto used that opportunity to attack Kakashi by leaping into the air to strike him. Kakashi drew another kunai and spun around to block Sasuke and Naruto's attack. Naruto recovered midair and continued attacking to keep their sensei busy.

"Hit him now!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke nodded and prepared another fireball jutsu. Sasuke released a great fireball towards Naruto and Kakashi, but the jonin spit a mass of water towards the fireball causing it to evaporate. Naruto and Kakashi landed on the ground facing each other, each waiting for the next move.

"Naruto," Sasuke shouted, "lets attack together."  
"You serious…" Naruto said to Sasuke, "You'll get in the way"  
"You want this bell right" Sasuke barked.  
"Yeah…" Naruto replied.  
"Then we attack together," Sasuke said, not letting Naruto argue with him.

Sasuke leaped and threw a kunai at Kakashi which was followed up by Naruto attacking ferociously. Having observed Naruto fighting Sasuke was confident he could get into the rhythm. He drew a kunai and hoped in with the flurry of combat alongside Naruto. The two genin did not need to speak, they attacked relentlessly, occasionally making a grab for the bells. Kakashi began to sweat, obviously being pressed by the two working together. What Sasuke did not see Naruto did, and acted accordingly, and Sasuke did the same for Naruto. While they did not like each other, the two worked very well together. To Sasuke, it felt natural… almost like fighting with Itachi. Naruto tried to decapitate Kakashi who ducked and tried to stab Naruto's exposed abdomen, but was blocked by Sasuke. Sasuke reached out and grabbed the bells, finally achieving the goal.

"YEAH!" Naruto shouted, "We got em'!"

"That you two did," Kakashi said. "Congratulations"

"So what is going to happen to Sakura…" Sasuke asked, not wanting to really loose a fellow graduate despite his annoyance with her.

"Oh she passed to…" Kakashi said, smiling from underneath his mask.

"I thought that…" Naruto began.

"And I lied, this test was not about the bells. It was about teamwork. Something that you two are very good at," Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and grunted. Even though the two had just worked together both ninja still did not have enjoy each other's company.

"Now if only you two could get along eh…" Kakashi stated two his two students, "Let us get Sakura. I'm sure she still thinks you're dead Sasuke"

"That I'm what?" Sasuke asked.  
"Oh nothing… let's go" Kakashi said.

As the trio walked to retrieve Sakura, Sasuke could not help but feel a warm feeling inside. Sasuke looked at Naruto and acknowledged his rival. He promised that he would not fall behind, he will be stronger then Naruto… no matter what.


End file.
